


Reasons

by BackslashEcho



Series: A Moment That Changes A Life When... [25]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Aromantic Character, F/M, Post-Volume 2 (RWBY), Queerplatonic Relationships, RWBY Relationship Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackslashEcho/pseuds/BackslashEcho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RWBY Relationship Week #5 - Sunday: Lie Ren, Ruby Rose</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Ruby asks Ren for some personal training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N** : Created 14 February 2016. It’s RWBY Relationship Week again on Tumblr; the challenge is to take two randomly-selected characters and explore their relationship, whether that be romantic, platonic, parental, mentor-apprentice, sibling, antagonistic, or what-have-you.

A burst of wind and the scent of roses and strawberries heralded, as ever, the arrival of one Ruby Rose. Her sudden appearances startled many people who were unused to her eccentricities, but then, Lie Ren had an even more hyperactive best friend.

That, and he’d been expecting this since she’d cornered him after Combat class to ask him for help with her hand-to-hand.

Apparently she’d been disarmed during the mission that had led up to the Breach, and been overpowered by a White Fang thug that should have been beneath her. Given that she was primarily a weapons-fighter and—according to the story she had told—had also been low on Aura after recently falling a good fifty feet, Ren didn’t think she had anything to be ashamed of, but the fact remained that she wanted to practice.

“Before we start,” Ren said, in his soft voice, “Why ask me for help, rather than your sister?”

Ruby, who had changed out of her school uniform into a pair of red shorts and a black sports bra, scratched her head awkwardly. “Yang doesn’t really have a fighting style, she just hits things,” she explained. “And she doesn’t usually dodge so much as fight through the hits she takes. I can’t battle like that.”

Ren nodded. “So you thought that a more regimented martial art would better suit you,” he finished for her.

“Yep!” Ruby said, popping the ‘p’. She seemed very pleased that Ren had understood. “I’m used to practicing katas with my scythe, so I’m hoping I’ll be able to pick it up.” 

She didn’t say ‘quickly’ or ‘easily’, but both were implied, so… “You’re going to have to work hard, Ruby. Also, I’ve never taught anyone before; so please know your own limits.” 

She nodded enthusiastically again, and Ren gave a gentle hum. “Finally, I have to ask…” Ruby cocked her head, and Ren finished quietly, “What is your _true_ reason for learning to fight?” Seeing Ruby open her mouth, he added, “Not merely this situation; I mean, as a whole. As a Huntress. Why do you fight?”

Ruby’s mouth remained open as she stared at him. Then she took a deep breath, and began to tell him about her desire to help people. She told him about her discussions with her teammates and with Doctor Oobleck on their mission. She even told him, shudderingly, about her role models: her uncle Qrow Branwen and her late mother Summer Rose. 

When she finished, Ren regarded her for a moment, considering what he had been told. Then… 

“This is the first stance.” He settled into it, smooth as breathing, and watched her mimic him. She was, at the very least, definitely a fighter; her runner’s body held the position easily, and her sharp eyes watched his feet carefully, when most beginners would be more concerned with what his hands were doing. 

“Good. Now, the first strike, thus.”

* * *

“Ruby?” Ren asked, a little out of breath in the winter air.

“Yeah?” Ruby tilted her head curiously.

“Why are you so determined to keep up our training? It’s been several months, and you’re already more than proficient, if you ever find yourself disarmed again.”

Ruby blushed a little. “Well, you know, got to keep practicing,” she said airily. “Don’t want to get rusty or anything. And um…” The blush darkened. “I mean…I kinda like spending time with you.”

“I thought that might be the case,” Ren observed.

“W-what?” Ruby stammered.

“Well,” Ren deadpanned. “You’ve had me pinned for a good few minutes now, and aren’t showing any signs of getting up.” 

Ruby’s face and neck now matched her usual cloak.

“Not that I don’t enjoy a girl holding me down as much as the next guy,” Ren added dryly. Ruby now looked in danger of popping a blood vessel, so Ren reached up and patted her cheek gently.

She nuzzled into it a little. “You don’t mind?” she asked nervously.

Ren hummed. “I’ve always admired you, Ruby. And you’re very pretty. And I _am_ , believe it or not, single.” Ruby blinked in surprise, and Ren gave a tiny smirk. “Yes, seriously. I’m also…not romantically inclined.” Ruby seemed to deflate, and Ren held up a finger to stop her. “I’m not opposed to entering a relationship; I just want to be up-front about this: I don’t _have_ romantic feelings. Toward anyone.”

Ruby seemed to consider this for a moment, then she laid her head down on his shoulder. After a while, she nodded, with her forehead pressed to his clavicle. “Can I still call you ‘boyfriend’?” she asked, her voice a little muffled.

Ren ran his fingers through Ruby’s short hair, which made her look up. He gave her a small, real smile. “If you like.” 

He pursed his lips, but didn’t move, keeping his eyes on Ruby’s and leaving the decision to her. After a moment’s consideration, she nodded and kissed him. It was very pleasant.

They didn’t get any more hand-to-hand practice in that day.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N** : Sorry it’s going up a couple days late. If you’ve kept up at all with my RWBY oneshots, you know that I read Ren as aromantic, but I also want to make clear that he’s not entirely a closed-off or unfeeling person. He’s very reserved—probably the most so out of the cast we’ve seen, besides maybe Ozpin—but he’s also self-aware and definitely enjoys companionship. Strictly speaking, this relationship would probably be considered ‘queerplatonic’, but it would really be up to the participants to decide how they want to define themselves.


End file.
